Piper Chapman
|origin = Orange is the New Black (2012) |occupation = |skills = Construction skill Sewing skill Soap making skill Manipulation |hobby = Wearing her handmade panties Running |goals = Be rich in prison Leave prison (succeeded) Be with Alex, Stella and Larry |crimes = Theft Perjury Adultery Cheating Blackmail Smuggling Conspiracy Incrimination Drug dealing Love stealing Inciting a riot Psychological abuse |type of villain = Manipulative Boss}} 'Piper Chapman '''is the main character and now villain of the Netflix series, ''Orange is the New Black. She is portrayed by Taylor Schilling, and Clare Foy young. Personality In the beginning, Piper appears to be a somewhat innocent character who strives to be on her best behavior and not get in trouble with any of the inmates while doing her time quietly. However, throughout the series, as she spends more time in prison, a darker side of Piper is revealed; she is cruel, spoiled, sanctimonious and will be manipulative to get what she wants, and heartlessly doing so, as seen in her interactions with Brook Soso. Both sides of Piper are shown repeatedly throughout the series, albeit the former less the more time Piper spends in prison. Piper also has a habit of coming off as obnoxiously self-righteous at times. However, unlike many of her fellow inmates (notably, Alex), she is often willing to reflect upon her negative actions and work on character flaws pointed out by her peers (such as her commonly referred to self-indulgent attitude). Appearance Piper has blonde hair, blue eyes, an infinity tattoo on her left side, a tattoo on her left arm in white ink that says "Trust no bitch", and a fish tattoo on the back of her neck. She is tall and thin, and so typical of the perfect female stereotype that her nickname in prison quickly becomes "Blondie." She also has other nicknames due to her appearance for example: "Taylor Swift", "Lindsay Lohan", "Dandelion" and "College". She usually wears a white t-shirt under her tan jumpsuit, and she notes that the prison-issue canvas slip-ons look like trendy Toms ("I Wasn't Ready"). The few exceptions are when she gets furlough; where she wears several other articles of clothing, and the bug bite infestation; where she wears the same blue uniform that everyone else does. Beginning The day before she has to leave for prison, Larry, Pete, and Polly throw a farewell party for her. She apologizes to Polly because she is going to miss her baby shower, and the two joke about how Piper is going to keep her eyebrows maintained behind bars. Later that night, she and Larry decide to have sex one final time before she leaves. Just as they begin, she excuses herself to go use the toilet and Larry tells her that she is beautiful. In the bathroom she sobs, the realization that she is leaving for prison hitting her. When she comes back out, she returns Larry’s compliment and gets back into bed. When he notices that she has been crying she tells him to forget about it and just have sex with her ("I Wasn't Ready"). The next morning, Piper and Larry drive to Litchfield in order for her to surrender. Start of Villainous Acts In Season Three, she is shown at her darkest and most manipulative side when she makes a business which sells worn undergarments by inmates who have to wear them for 2 days at a time or more, sneak them to a guard, who drops them off to Cal, who sells them online, then keep the money for herself. She meets Stella Carlin with whom she becomes a 'friend with benefits', and eventually a business partner after Alex wants out of her panty business. Soon, Piper's panty wearers, led by Flaca, realize how much money they're missing out on and refuse to work until they get a fair wage. After taking advice from Red, Piper realizes she needs to pay them. When looking for a phone to get a cash card to keep her business running, she finds a variety of illegal contraband, including a shiv made out of hardened candy, a lighter, cigarettes and weed. After making the arrangements to put money in their accounts, Piper collects all the panty-wearers and tells them the good news. She then fires Flaca to set an example. Later, Flaca begs for her job back by truthfully telling Piper that her mother is sick, leading Piper to rehire her at a low starting rate. However, when Cal tells her that all her money is gone, Piper automatically blames Flaca because she was in the Library when Piper was using her phone to pay the inmates. She quickly finds out that it is not Flaca, but instead Stella Carlin, who stole her money in one desperate move because she was getting out in a few days. Piper then collects all the contraband she found during the search for the cell phone and stashes them in Stella's bunk. She also stashes the screwdriver she uses in her fight with Pennsatucky in "Can't Fix Crazy", calmly remarking to Boo, "Sorry about your dildo, Boo; cost of doing business. I'll make it up to you.", to which Boo replies, "Damn, Chapman, That is some stone cold shit". Piper then leaves whilst saying: "I don't fuck around. Let the people know". Navigation Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale Category:Addicts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Self-Aware Category:Smugglers Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Adulterers Category:Hypocrites Category:Siblings Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Female Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Category:Orange Is The New Black Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Spouses Category:Evil Vs. Evil